House Fire
by Rishai Bakura
Summary: Ryou's house catches fire. Bakura deals with living in the same house with the Pharaoh.
1. One Tomb Raider

Disclaimer: No I do not own Yugioh, and this applies to all chapters.  
  
My night had been entertaining thus far. It is amazing to say that Ryou does not blame me for our home getting turned into toast.  
  
Naturally, Ryou calls over to Yugi's house. He says we were invited to stay out there. yugi is having Joey come and get us at the 7eleven.  
  
My hikari is all stressed out and it is not making me any calmer. I am feeding off his emotions right now. And he is getting worse.   
  
I am so disgruntled that I am jumping at every moving shadow. When I saw the headlights, I nearly Joey to the Shadow Realm.  
  
"Hey Ryou," Joey greets Ryou as he climbs into the front of the truck. Ryou said nothing and watched me jump into the back of the truck. Ryou said nothing due to stress.  
  
Joey looks at me," Doubt you are in much of a conversating mood right now, Bakura."  
  
I growl at him in warning.  
  
"Just as your normal self." Joey said and I glare at him and growl more threateningly.  
  
Ryou spoke up," Joey, he is worse than usual. I recommend that you leave him the hell alone until I am capable of calming him down. I don't think I could stop him from sending you away right now."  
  
"Can't you get him to return to the ring?" Joey asked, concerned.  
  
Ryou shook his head," That may make it worse. Bakura, if he can't see what is going on and my emotions are affecting him, then it will make him worse. It will be safer just to leave him alone."  
  
I listen as they turn on the cd player, album Heathen, by David Bowie.   
  
"Faverote of yours isn't it Ryou?" Joey asks.  
  
Ryou answered," It may help soothe Bakura. Bowie is one of the few to get him to relax to the point of sending everything to the Shadow Realm."  
  
Not much time passes as Joey gets us to the Motou's place. Hey, countryside is always better than the city. There are more hiding places.  
  
"It had just occured to me Ryou." Joey states, "Bakura and Yami may get into more fights. Aren't all of the yami's territorial? Witch one will be the dominate spirit?"  
  
They get out of the truck and head to the house where Triston and Tea also are. They greet Ryou warmly witch breaks his melancoly.  
  
Yugi, just finished doing something, greets Ryou.  
  
"Where is Bakura?" Triston asks.  
  
Ryou gestured to the truck,"you probably won't see him until I can get him calmed down. But in order to do that I need to be calm."  
  
"Why?" Tea asks.  
  
"He can read my emotions like an open book. I also affect his."  
  
Triston asks, "Why not he try to socialize for once in his natural life?"  
  
Ryou says,"He is in the truck bed if you wanna ask him."  
  
Triston looks towards me. Since he is not advancing, he must have decided against it. Wise move, deciding to leave a disgruntled, insane yami alone. You might live a few more years.  
  
"Wise move," Joey comments,"He snarled at me for talking to him."  
  
"Yikes!" Triston says,"He may have hurt me! Isn't that one of those signs of the "If you are not my hikari then you better leave my alone" types of insanity."  
  
Ryou followed up," Yes, the need to be left alone until I can calm him down. He will attack if you do not leave him alone."  
  
"Sure?" Joey asks.  
  
Ryou smiles,"Yeah. Uh, Yugi, This reminds me. Our Yami's do not exactly like eachother, What do you think we should do about them?"  
  
"I don't know if it is fortunate or not," Yugi began,"But Pharaoh had to go on a trip that lasts three days. He left an hour before you called. I havent told him what's going on or we would have a bad series of fights if Bakura is as bad tempered as I heard he is right now."  
  
Tea looks nervous as she hears these words coming from Yugi.  
  
"I don't think we can stop them for a few days. Territory fights and all of that. Yami wont really like Bakura anywhere near his." Ryou says.  
  
"Well," Tea says, as she senses that these two have alot to talk about. Stuff that she didn't know too much about because she is no Hakaril,"Triston, Joey, We probably ought to get home."  
  
"Is Bakura still in the same place?"Joey asks. He is not really wanting to mess with me.  
  
I start to move into a tree. There is one above me.   
  
"No" Ryou commented. "He is in the tree above it. You should be safe for the moment if you don't acknowlege the fact he is there."  
  
Triston, Joey, and Tea all go elsewhere.  
  
"Are you serious that Yami does not know what happened?"Ryou asks as I move closer to them.  
  
I think I can jump onto the roof.  
  
Sucessful jump. Scared the lights out of the hakari's.  
  
"Yami's, they can be a pain, especially mine."  
  
"I think I know what to do about the situation about the Yami's." Yugi mentioned.  
  
"What?" Ryou asked, curiously.  
  
"With Yami gone for a few days, Bakura has a chance to explore and find faverote areas. When Yami comes back then it might be less to fight about."  
  
I sit down on something lumpy. I grimace as I pull it out and into the outside light. A Dark Magician Figurine? From the looks of it, it had been here a while. I throw it down and almost hit Ryou.  
  
"Hey!" Ryou yells at me.  
  
Yugi picks up the thing,"This should be proof. Bakura goes up there more than Yami. This had gotten thrown up there by some kids that visited one time. Yami wouldn't go up there, nor would he let me. Someting about it being too dangerous."  
  
"Bakura won't just take that little territory. My house was his territory. He probably will try to take some of Yami's territory. Alot of fighting. Are you sure you want us here?"  
  
Yugi smiles," Of course! It is not just because the others are too scared of Bakura. I have thought for a long time Bakura would be better off in the country. He will probably explore and find more places. I fully expect him to take over some territory. If we are equals Ryou, then there will be no dominate spirit."  
  
"Try telling them that."  
  
"I probably won't need to. Yami is still to much of a Pharaoh to back down from Bakura. Bakura's pride as a Tombraider wont allow him to cave to Yami very much the same way. 


	2. The next day

Ryou: You have made things entertaining.  
  
Bakura: Sure.  
  
Yugi: There may be no dominate spirit so there will most likey be fighting anyways.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Chapter Two  
  
I was surprized to hear yugi say that about us. He will not let one of us be dominate. In a sense he is right. Yami will not bow to me; nor will I cave in to him that easily. We are oppisites, he and I.  
  
I walk into the living room where Yugi is checking his email. Hakari things as well as those foolish friends of theirs.  
  
I look around the living room. In one corner is a big screen television, the thing Ryou refered to as a radio, Entertainment center the label reads. The next is the computer the hakari's are looking at. The last corner caught my attention. It is nice and dark.   
  
It is a chair with a footrest attached to it. It looks comfortable and well secluced because it has a chair, facing the opposite directions to such that I will have to climb over them to get to it.  
  
It suits me just fine. I bet this is the Pharaoh's faverote spot. Well, I guess we will just have to find out shall I?  
  
As I climb into that area I hear Yugi laugh.  
  
"Bakura,!" I hear Ryou start.  
  
Yugi looks at Ryou.  
  
"When I rearranged the living room today, I fully expected Bakura to claim it."  
  
Ryou looked at Yugi surprized.  
  
I even looked towards the two.  
  
Yugi smiles,"Our yami's are different, and as we are, well, somewhat versoins of them, that the place would be more comfortable for the two of you if it were not so, Pharaoh like."  
  
I understood what he was saying. How could be fit into a house that is not somewhat suited to us?  
  
I relaxed. I don't care if Yugi predicted this area. Makes me wonder what he has done and all that. Yami's reaction to a rearranged house ought to be interesting.  
  
Ryou spoke up,"Thank you, although you didn't have to go through so much trouble. If we are versions of our dark half, then why do we get along?"  
  
"I don't know. Because we don't hate eachother like our yami's do."  
  
The phopne rang. Yugi picks it up.  
  
"Hello Yami!" Yugi said and Ryou fell silent.  
  
Yugi says,"Well yes, everythings fine. I don't need you to come back a day early. I won't have the surprize I planned on you ready yet. Come home tommorow."  
  
Ryou looked nervous.  
  
"Yeah," Yugi said,"You will be surprized when you get back. Bye Yami"  
  
Yugi hung up the phone.  
  
"Surprize?" Ryou said.   
  
Yugi grins,"Yeah, What do you call an unexpected two new beings in the house? Especially Bakura."  
  
Ryou sounded worried," Speaking of whom, where is he?"  
  
Yugi said, "Hadn't moved."  
  
I went to sleep.  
  
The next day.  
  
Yugi is on the phone. With whom I cannot tell.  
  
"Oh, come on over guys, Ryou and Bakura are settling in. Bakura most likely won't even hang around the house."  
  
"Ryou!" Yugi hollared, "Do you think bakura would be a problem if the guys came over?"  
  
Yugi hit the speaker phone button.  
  
Ryou answered,"He probably won't even hang around. There are 100 acres to explore."  
  
The puppy's voice was heard," You sure Ryou?"  
  
Ryou laughed out loud," he is a Tomb Raider in unexplored territory. Trust me, I know my yami."  
  
"well, See you guys in a bit. I will get Triston and Tea."  
  
Two hours later.   
  
Those mortals are here. It is storming outside. I have explored the house and I am not going to find hiding spots and risk those mortals watching me slip into one. So, I am going to go into the living room and go into MY spot and relax as much as I can without sending the yamiless ones into the Shadow Realm.  
  
I glare at Joey as I walk into the room.   
  
"What?" he asks from my spot.  
  
Yugi looks at where Joey is at," Uh, Joey, I would move if I were you. I put that spot there so he would have an area for him to relax if he fells like it."  
  
Joey shot out of the corner and Ryou climbed back there and left space for me to crash as well.  
  
I just climb in the corner and let Ryou go to sleep.  
  
"Is Ryou alloed back there just because he is Bakura's hakari?" Tea asks.  
  
Yugi abswers,"Something like that."  
  
I went to sleep.  
  
~~~~~ To be continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~` 


	3. Return of the Pharaoh

Return of the Pharaoh  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was dawn and the gang hadn't gone to sleep.  
  
"Hey Joey," the mortal called Triston said to Joey.  
  
"Truth," he says.  
  
"Does Bakura scare you?"  
  
I woke up.  
  
"No,not when he is asleap or awake. He couldn't even scare a kitten!" Joey boomed.  
  
Tea says, "uh Joey, he hears you."  
  
Another senseless round had passed."Ok Joey," Yugi said seeing that I was awake and had my deck."  
  
to Joey, Yugi asked Truth or Dare.  
  
Dare me he responded.  
  
"If Bakura doesn't scare you then give me his deck."  
  
Joey looked towards me hessitantly. I was faking to be asleap.   
  
He gesturs to me and i feel his hands on the deck. Nest thing he knows, I look him in the eyes and he falls backwards.  
  
Everybody laughs. The puppy lied earlier.  
  
"So much Bakura doesn't scare me!" Triston yowled. I sat up and glared at him. He shut up instantly.  
  
A car pulls up into the driveway. Looks like his Pharaohness is home.  
  
I duck into the shadows.  
  
"Hello everybody," he says as he enters the house, "Never seen you here before, Ryou. Have you rearranged?"  
  
Yugi chuckles nervously,"I mentioned a surprize right Yami?"  
  
Yami didn't like the sound of that. "What happened Yugi?"  
  
Ryou sopke up. "Two days ago my house burned to the ground."  
  
Yami sounded worried," Are you ok Ryou?"  
  
"I am fine." Ryou answers.  
  
Yami caught on," Let me guess, Ryou, you needed a place to go. Yugi didn't want everybody else to have to worry about Bakura harming the others. So the both of you are here. I am not angry however, this just means there may be alot of fights around here between me and Bakura. You didn't want any fights to start up until Bakura got settled into a new environment so you had me stay in a hotel an extra night."  
  
Yugi says," Yeah, I am glad you are taking it so well Yami."  
  
"Bakura hasn't harmed you has he?" Yami asks, already onto my case.  
  
Yugi says,"NO, he has not even messed with me. He kept to himself and Ryou mostly."  
  
Yami nodds," Good, he better not touch you."  
  
I sat up glaring at him.  
  
Ryou looked nervous, Yugi shouted, "If you two are going to fight, Fight outside! Yami that is his corner, leave him alone about it."  
  
"Ok Yugi," he says.  
  
We are still glaring at eachother. This is not gong to be pretty. The sun is shining. Perhaps it is time to explore the new territory.  
  
I got up and went outside as Pharaoh left the room.  
  
This is nice territory.   
  
I climb onto the roof first as the other filed outside.  
  
"Where is Bakura?" Joey asked as he didn't see where I was at.  
  
Yugi shouted," YAMI! There is a rattler chasing me!"  
  
I jump from the roof and grab the mini Pharaoh and pick him up and put him on a secure tree branch. Then I threw a knife at the snake.  
  
The thing is dead. I retreve my knife and threw the snake in the burning barrels. Then I set the trash in the barrels on fire.  
  
"Bakura," Yugi asks, "Can you get me down please?"  
  
I look up at Yugi. He is higher than I thought I got him.I climb up, allow him to grab me and got down. Yami just comes out in response to Yugi calling him.  
  
"Get away Bakura!" he yells at me, pissing me off. I didn't harm your hakari." I growl in defense.  
  
"Yami..."Yugi began.   
  
"Later Yugi." Pharaoh said, "I have to deal with Bakura,"  
  
"I helped Yugi with a rattler, If I didn't move your hakari would be dead."  
  
"Liar!" he said as we began to fight.   
  
Yugi was trying to get Yami's attention but it didn't work.  
  
Everybody yelled at the same time. "BAKURA'S TELLING THE TRUTH!"  
  
Yami stopped. So did I.  
  
He just looks at everybody then returned to the puzzle.  
  
"Why did Bakura help in the first place? If Yugi died then he could steal the puzzle alot easier?" Joey asked.  
  
Ryou answered," Unspoken agreement between Yami's. Look out for the other's hakari's when thier yami is not around to protect them themself." 


	4. A storm Aproaches

About a month has passed. I spend alot of time away from Pharaoh as possible. Ryou and Yugi gennerally hang out at the house. Yami doesn't hang out in the trees as I do. It only took a few days to explore the area and memorize it.  
  
It is storming outside. Again. I am stuck indoors with theer friends over.   
  
I want to go outside. Ryou put his foot down on that one. He says that this is going to get worse out there. He would rather me be where he could see me.  
  
As the storm rages on I am fealing more protective of Ryou. I am on edge right now. The friends of the lightsides know and are not pushing their luck right now.   
  
Ryou is as close to me as he can get. Yami is hovering Yugi. We are just ingnoring eachother for the time being.  
  
I am asleap at the momment but I am able to wake up at anything.  
  
Sudden urges from the Shadow Realm? A warning!  
  
I wake up and Yami is looking at me.  
  
"Do you feel it too?"  
  
I get up from my spot and we back everybody into that corner.  
  
They looked a bit worried as Yami and I are working together to search the house.   
  
"Whatever it is Pharaoh," I began speaking civil twards him.  
  
He answers me in a worrried tone.  
  
"It is getting closer."  
  
Joey asks,"These two are actually getting along together?"  
  
Tea says, a little on the frightened side,"Some thing is wrong."  
  
The storm stops and Yami and I glare at eachother. The fealing has not gone away. No, I feel it getting closer."  
  
A wind picks up.  
  
We look out the window. A lime green sky startles us.  
  
Ryou looks out as the winds get louder.  
  
"Yami's a tornado is coming! We have to get to the basement!"  
  
We look at them.   
  
My ring points to the East.   
  
"What Bakura!" Yami yells as I got worried.  
  
"We need to get them underground! It is heading staright twards us!"  
  
Yami blasts the doordown and I get out of thier way. Making sure that everyone got to the cellar outside ok, it was time for us to go in. We have a few minutes. We can see coming our way.  
  
"Yami you are stronger one. Get down there and keep them safe for me. I am faster and can make sure this door is sealed enough that the door will not break!"  
  
"What about you!"  
  
I will go to spirit mode once the task is complete!" I tell him as I shove him down the steps. I lock the door on the outside. I only have minutes, I think as it becomes harder to move. I gather a few large stones and place them on the door. Then I add Shadow Magic to finish. As the thing, whatever Ryou called it, gets closer I pull into a spirit. I hate these winds! This one is large. This thing is large. If I don't do something we will lose the house. It is bad enough the Scooby Gang may be stuck here for a few days. I focus alot of energy into saving the house. I keep my focus as the twister pulls away.   
  
I let out a sigh. The part I hate the most was when one of my well placed stones flew through my head. The door got ripped off the hinges. If I hadn't used my Shadow Magic, then somebody would have gotten a flying lesson.  
  
I watch my ring. It is not time to take the seal off. I open a window. They need fresh air.  
  
The skies have not gone back to the normal storm color. I take the shield of the house. No use wasting more energy than nessesary. The storm starts to pick up again. The skies are normal. I watched the ring. A minute after the last spindle stops glowing, I take the seal off the door. I open it.   
  
They all come out.  
  
Once the Pharaoh came out I told him," I hate that thing worse than I hate you!"  
  
Then I look at the woods to take in the aftermath of the storm.  
  
Alot of Damage has taken place.  
  
The path of the storm is clearly seen. "If I were in alive I would have been killed."  
  
"Why is the house still there?" Joey asks.  
  
Yami filled in this one," Bakura saved it. From the looks of the stone and the dent from where it was. If he hadn't used Shadow Magic, we would have far worse to deal with."  
  
They look at me.  
  
"Yeah, you may say that Pharaoh, but if I would not have beat you to it. You would have done the same thing."  
  
Triston asks," What is he talking about Yami?"  
  
"Under the door a seal was placed. The door was stuck into place by it. Bakura done that to insure that you would be ok."  
  
"Before you jump my throat, Pharaoh, the reason I shoved you down ther is if I would have failed you would be able to do what I could not."  
  
He looks at me,"I kind of figured that out Bakura. Why did you think I stayed down there. I thought you could handle this one. This one was better to be in your hands because of the ring's tracking ability. You would know if it was safe or not. I would not have."  
  
"Bakura is responsable for saving our lives?" Tea asks and answers her own queston." Wow. Thank you."  
  
I decide it was time to hand the ring to Ryou and go rest.  
  
That wore me out. 


	5. History class

Housefire   
  
History Class  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
It is History Class at the high school. I am just chilling out in the ring. I haven't come out much since the tornado. Ryou is paying attention to the teachers. Ryou has generally been leaving me alone. He will talk to me when I am out of the ring, but he doen't want to bother me when I am wanting to be alone.  
  
  
  
The dumbass Pharaoh and I haven't been fighting as much lately. Inside, the rooms I primarily go to are Ryou's Room and my corner. I will occasionally go and get stuff for Ryou.   
  
The tornados destroyed Joey, Triston, and Tea's home, so guess what? They have been living here as well! This annoies me, but I deal with it. I find satisfaction in the fact that the Pharaoh does not really want me here as well. As long as they can keep thier distance and don't touch me; I am fine with them.  
  
"This is from National Geographic. com." The teacher begins," This packet that I am handing out is from a tomb in Egypt with the ultimate in traps. Many Tomb Raiders from that time 5000 years ago died trying to get through the traps. Only one, to the Pharaoh's dismay, made it through and got back out alive. The information on how he did it is not found on the website. If anyone can figure out how he did it, they get a waiver for all the finals. Good Luck."  
  
The lunch bell rang.  
  
" Well," Yugi comments," Yami recongnizes the traps. He designed them."  
  
Joey says," Great! Will he help us solve this?"  
  
" I already asked him," Yugi responds.  
  
Triston asks," What did he say?"  
  
"He may have set them, but it was to keep others out. Yami doesn't know how he got past them." Yugi replies, " He says he is sorry he can't help much."  
  
Triston responded, " He forgot how he got past his own traps?"  
  
Yugi said," Yami is not the "He" Yami reffered to."  
  
I crack up laughing. The Pharaoh, get through tomb raiding. That thought is holarious.  
  
"Kura is laughing," Ryou tells everybody.  
  
Joey guesses, " I betcha Bakura is the one Yami was talking about.''  
  
// I am laughing at the thought of the Pharaoh going through traps// I tell Ryou.  
  
/ I figured as much/   
  
// You know me well Hikari//  
  
/You were the one who got through thr traps weren't you?"/  
  
I snicker, // That was a thorn in Yami's side when I did it too.//   
  
"Ryou!" we heard.  
  
Ryou shouts," I was talking to Bakura."  
  
Joey asks sarcastically, " What's his take on this? Anything of interest?"  
  
" He remembers the tomb." Ryou says as I shut the link down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
~~~~~ Later that day  
  
Ryou tapps the ring a few hours later.  
  
// What?//  
  
/ I thought you would be interested in the fact that we are home.// 


End file.
